The present invention relates to a window washing device for a windshield window.
The window washing devices for vehicles, as a rule are used in connection with window wipers. They are activated when the moisture, due to precipitation, is not sufficient to clean the vehicle window. They contain a water container, spraying nozzles and a pump. The pump supplies water which can contain cleaning and antifreeze agents with pressure from the water container to the spraying nozzles. The feeding pressure of the pump is determined by the spraying nozzles, and the spraying nozzles are oriented so that when the vehicle is stopped, the water is distributed over a large surface through the wiping region of the window wiper, without throwing drops of water toward passersbys.
In the case of strong wind or increased vehicle speed, the spraying cone is drifted and pressed against the window, so that only a small, lower and insufficient region of the window is wetted. If the spraying nozzle is oriented or the pressure is increased so that with increased speed a sufficient region is wetted with water, then with the same spraying pressure and lower speed or when the vehicle is stopped, there is a danger that water bounces back from the window or is sprayed beyond the window and reaches passersbys. In this case, the water consumption is increased since a lot of water is required and a great part of the sprayed water is not used. As a result, the water container must have great dimensions or must be frequently filled. In addition, more cleaning agents and antifreeze agents are used, which contaminate the environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window washing device for a windshield window, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior article.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a window washing device for a windshield window, in which the nozzle opening is adjustable so that the angle which is enclosed between the direction of the nozzle opening and the windshield window reduces with an increasing travel wind.
The spraying jet, without consideration of the travel wind, reaches the upper region of the windshield window or sprays over the roof of the vehicle. The travel wind, however, deviates the spraying jet against the windshield window so that, despite the smaller angle, the spraying jet hits the center of the windshield.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the spraying nozzle is mounted on a flat, yieldable component which changes its inclination relative to the windshield window in the reaction to the travel wind. The component which is either elastic or is elastically connected with a motor hood, is pressed down greater at the end which faces the travel wind than at the end which faces the windshield window. The yieldability is determined with regard to the travel wind so that the nozzle opening assumes a suitable inclination toward the windshield in correspondence with the travel wind. The force which the travel wind applies to the component depends, in addition to the strength of the travel wind, also on the size of the surface of the component subjected to the action of the stream, as well as on its resistance.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the component is connected with the motor hood turnably about an axis of the hinge and is supported by a spring element which counteracts the force of the travel wind. The yieldability of the component can be easily determined by a modification of the spring rigidity of the spring element to the specific features of the vehicle.
It is further advantageous that the spring rigidity and the pre-tensioning of the spring element are adjustable. Advantageously, the turning movement of the component is limited by a stop, against which the spring element of the component presses in the immovable position or with a low travel wind.
For increasing the air resistance of the component and thereby improving the action of the travel wind, the component has a curvature which provides a greater engaging surface for the travel wind. Further, it is advantageous to provide a yieldable component both at the driver side and also at the co-driver side with a spraying nozzle, so that the whole windshield is sprayed.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.